


Двенадцать

by archeoptah, damn_marina



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Christmas Eve, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Holidays, Love, M/M, References to Depression, Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_marina/pseuds/damn_marina
Summary: Его взгляд цепляется за большие пятна серого цвета на потолке, следы дыма, грязи и сновидений, которые не успели исчезнуть и остались заключены в четырёх холодных стенах. И Макото задаётся вопросом: всегда ли его жизнь была такой?





	Двенадцать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twelve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210893) by [Adora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora/pseuds/Adora). 



_У каждого есть свои тайные печали, о которых не знает мир;_  
и часто мы называем человека холодным, тогда как он просто грустен.  
(Генри Уодсворт Лонгфелло)  
Ручка стучит по глянцевой поверхности стола словно метроном, отсчитывающий секунды. Монотонный звук со временем выравнивается, но Макото этого не замечает. Он делает это безотчётно, уставшим взглядом смотря на сосредоточенные лица работников офиса. Меньше чем через три часа они побегут из здания, как муравьи, стараясь поскорее почувствовать дух Рождества. На своей машине он вольётся в поток красных габаритных огней, образующийся из металла и плоти под неоновыми вывесками Токио. Только вот для него не будет праздничного веселья, в которое можно будет окунуться после завершения утомительного вечера, проведённого на работе: свет в доме остаётся приглушён, а рождественские игрушки лежат в коробках, обёрнутые тканью, в его гостиной.  
В конце концов, Харука никогда не пылал особым желанием украшать дом самостоятельно. Их дом.  
Макото откидывается на спинку потрёпанного кожаного кресла руководителя и вытягивает длинные ноги. Его взгляд цепляется за большие пятна серого цвета на потолке, следы дыма, грязи и сновидений, которые не успели исчезнуть и остались заключёнными в четырёх холодных стенах. И Макото задаётся вопросом: всегда ли его жизнь была такой? Что послужило точкой невозврата, после которой все заботы и обязанности стали частью рутины? Когда человек в зеркале избавился от всего наносного и стал собой? Он не может вспомнить точно. В юности он представлял, что череда несчастий могла опустошать души ранее положенного им срока. Но, проанализировав повседневную жизнь с Харукой вплоть до того, как они оказались в шаге от тридцати лет, он пришёл к выводу, что с ними не случалось ничего дурного.  
Несомненно, планы Макото стать тренером по плаванью оказались разрушены и ему пришлось совмещать две работы, чтобы свести концы с концами. Ничто из этого не выделяло его из толпы мрачных людей, которые куда-то спешили в час-пик. Он становился старше. И по какой-то причине он не пользовался предоставившимися возможностями, как советовала латинская поговорка. Зато мир вокруг использовал Макото и выжимал из него последние соки. Каждый грёбаный рабочий день.  
Он обещал Харуке, что в этом году всё будет по-другому. Что он отодвинет свои ежедневные обязанности, обременяющие их дни, на второй план, что его рабочий график позволит им заполучить драгоценные моменты в объятьях друг друга. Что последние полгода, когда он появлялся дома только чтобы быстро заскочить в душ и уснуть беспокойным сном, сгинут вместе с увядающими воспоминаниями умирающего года. Он обещал Харуке. Но, как обычно, оказался загружен срочными вызовами на работу и сверхурочными, от которых он не мог отказаться. И эти утомительные рабочие поездки за пределы Токио в середине декабря легли печатью на надгробие его надежд на праздничное веселье.  
За двенадцать дней до Рождества, в залитом янтарным светом вестибюле отеля в центральной части Киото, над своей записной книжкой с выцветшими ключами на обложке и пустым стаканом из-под виски, сидел Макото, пытавшийся в порыве отчаяния связать разорванные нити надежды.  
_— Я же говорил тебе, что не люблю развешивать гирлянды и украшать дом в одиночку._  
— Только рождественское дерево, Хару. Как подарок для меня. Только дерево...  
В тот момент, когда в телефонной трубке повисла тишина, он уже жалел о своей просьбе. Кроме того, он был в ужасе от того, что осмелился малодушно предположить, что Хару больше не был в него влюблён.  
Но всё же Макото выдержал. Возможно, всё дело было в мягком «Ладно» с другого конца телефона. Или его собственной склонности к более позитивным моментам в жизни. Он перенёс это и надеялся на хотя бы малейшие намёки на праздничную суету, когда следующим утром открывал дверь своим ключом. Деревянная перегородка робко отворилась, открывая взгляду запакованные коробки и гирлянду, оставшиеся нетронутыми. И Хару, как обычно, чахнувшего.  
Ну или по крайней мере именно этим Макото объясняет бездействие Хару. Сам мальчик-дельфин, кажется, вполне доволен своей повседневной жизнью.  
Время Хару в колледже прошло именно так, как они его представляли: полным достижений в плавании в цвете сакуры. Как только Рин вернулся из Австралии, они собрали выдающуюся эстафетную команду, которая с лёгкостью побеждала врагов и быстро вышла на национальный уровень. Всемирное признание не заставило себя ждать, и выступление на Олимпийских играх в Токио должно было стать вершиной их бешеного успеха.  
А потом Хару ушёл.  
Пока олимпийский флаг всё ещё развевался на балконе Макото и вкус шампанского на их губах был свеж, он остановился. Однажды он проснулся и объявил всем о своём решении так, словно это было самой логичной вещью на свете. Прямо вот так. Плавание наперегонки для него изжило себя.  
Рин начал международную карьеру, ему благоволила фортуна, и он пил нектар успеха, обменивая свои победы на деньги, а обаяние — на славу. С тех пор он редко бывает в Японии, а когда бывает, Харука читает в заголовках газет о новом скандале с одним конкретным экс-спортсменом. «Идиот», — единственное, что он изрекает, прежде чем перевернуть страницу. Но, несмотря на всё это, Макото знает, что когда черноволосый мужчина не готовит на гриле свою любимую скумбрию или не рисует часами, заперевшись в студии, он тонет в своём потрёпанном кресле, а его лазурные глаза остаются прикованными к видеороликам, показывающим дни их славы.  
Однажды, вернувшись ночью измученным, Макото застал Хару спящим на их диване; части рождественского дерева по-прежнему лежали в коробке, а на экране телевизора неподвижно застыла улыбка Рина-подростка. И тогда Макото решил позвонить красноволосому.  
_— Я не знаю, Мако. Я завтра улетаю в Россию, чтобы обсудить работу. Какой-то спортивный журнал, о котором я ни разу не слышал, предлагает мне рассказать для статьи о техниках плаванья и тому подобному. Чёрт, я даже не знаю, как по буквам произнести им своё имя; моё знание русского ограничивается словами «Водка» и ещё раз «Водка»... Но мне нужны деньги..._  
— Ты мог бы хотя бы попытаться приехать домой на праздники. Все по тебе скучают.  
— Хм, могу попробовать... Эй, по-моему, ты чего-то недоговариваешь? Хару в порядке?  
— Да... У Хару всё хорошо... У нас всё хорошо.  
Прежний Рин, который как-то вытащил Хару из кровати, чтобы они могли слетать в Австралию, не поверил бы ему так легко. Раньше Мако, который как-то позвонил мальчику-акуле, чтобы попросить спасти своего друга, сказал бы правду.  
Одним из увлечений Харуки было тихо вспоминать о прошлом. Замкнувшись в любовном гнездышке, взятом в аренду, он продолжал писать картины. С детства эта божественная страсть, ощущаемая каждой клеточкой, когда его кисть касалась полотна, вселяла в молодое сердце Макото трепет и благоговение.  
_— Потрясающе! Скажи честно, Хару, как у тебя так получается рисовать? Можешь поделиться секретом?_  
— Теория-практика, краски, кисти и смешения цветов не делают мои картины такими. Их главная составляющая — моя любовь.  
Эмоции Хару перемешиваются с его красками. Именно его любовь к искусству движет им и вдыхает в него жизнь, заставляя его раскачиваться под дуновением лёгкого бриза фантазии. Его чувства — в его работах, в его творениях с зеркально чистой водой; именно переживания и эмоции делают его работы живыми. И когда Хару начал запираться в каморке, которую он называл «студией», проводя там бесчисленное количество времени в компании со своими красками, Макото был не против. Иногда брюнет продавал свои морские пейзажи, тем самым привлекая внимание настоящих экспертов, которые верили в то, что, если помочь юноше продвинуться на поприще искусства, его работы будут востребованы коллекционерами. Но Харука продолжал отклонять предложения одно за другим.  
_— Я не пишу свои картины, чтобы потом выставлять их в залах, заполненных зеваками-незнакомцами, — говорил он. — Что они в этом поймут? Как узнают причины, по которым я это сделал?_  
Как-то Макото решил организовать выставку работ Хару, но все его попытки прошли даром, и тогда он сменил приоритеты и предложил заняться готовкой. Он был готов сделать всё для своего возлюбленного, чтобы не дать ему похоронить себя заживо.  
_— Мне это не интересно, — сказал Харука._  
— Но им нужен повар в суши-бар! Там платят хорошие деньги и, я знаю, ты любишь готовить.  
— Да, люблю, но на этой кухне и только для нас.  
— А ты не думал, что тебе пора сменить обстановку, выйти из этой тюрьмы и заняться чем-нибудь новым, чем-то, что тебе нравится? Тебе бы это пошло на пользу.  
— Макото, это ты так думаешь. Я рад тому, что имею сейчас. У меня есть ты. И всё, что нас окружает.  
В этот раз Макото не смог смолчать.  
— Я работаю на двух работах, чтобы у нас было всё, что мы имеем сейчас!  
— А я никогда и не просил ничего больше, чем купить мне чернила и вещи первой необходимости. Не беспокойся за меня, я вполне могу быть самостоятельным.  
— Ну да, только ты не умеешь готовить и платить за себя, а так всё в порядке. И какова моя роль?  
Хару нахмурил брови и замолчал, а потом сказал искренне, _словно ребенок:_  
— Я не это имел в виду, но ты всё переиначил. Я подумаю над тем, что сказал.  
Время, как песок в часах, неумолимо текло, оставляя всё неизменным. Последние двадцать дней Харука ни разу не выходил из своей студии. Каждый вечер, когда все вокруг поют рождественские песни на улице в мороз, Макото возвращается в тёмную гостиную, а его возлюбленный непрерывно работает над своим творением. Раздражение Хару всё нарастает, и даже их пёстрая, мраморного окраса, кошка Пебблс[1], не избежала этого огня.  
_— Ты можешь запретить ей приходить в мою студию?_  
— Запретить? Хару, она же кошка. Я не могу держать её на привязи!  
Пебблс нежилась и счастливо мурлыкала, лежа на коврике, а затем приветственно запрыгнула на руки хозяина. Макото погладил её по пушистой, мягкой шёрстке.  
— Ты слишком балуешь её, Макото. Ты должен дрессировать её.  
— Дрессировать Пебблс? И когда мне этим заниматься? У меня свободного времени меньше, чем у зажжённой свечи в ветреную ночь.  
Харука опустил взгляд, нервно соскребая зелёную краску _с кончиков пальцев._  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы она прекратила лежать **в** моей комнате и царапать мой ковёр или скидывать мои баночки с красками со стола, вот и всё.  
Телефон назойливо вибрирует, вырывая Макото из лабиринтов раздумий. Облокотившись о стол, он видит имя Хару, высвечивающее на экране блокировки. Брюнет редко звонит ему, особенно когда занят работой, но сейчас остаётся несколько часов до Рождества, и Макото особенно сильно хочется услышать тёплый шепот своего родного Хару в телефонной трубке.  
— Да, Хару?  
— Макото, как будешь идти домой, купи мне два тюбика жёлтого кадмия. Он закончился.  
Макото снимает очки и устало трёт глаза.  
— Хару, сейчас ведь канун Рождества…  
— И?  
— Я закончу работу примерно в то же время, когда магазины закроются.  
— Так ты купишь мне акрил?  
Макото тяжело вздыхает.  
— Да, да… Я постараюсь…  
Снаружи слышится мягкий стук капель дождя по окну, предвещая влажный, а не белоснежный Рождественский день. «Раньше ему нравилось», — думает Макото. У них с Хару было много маленьких чудес, которые нравились им обоим. Много удовольствий, которыми они привыкли наслаждаться. Хоть и это немного больно, но их сексуальная жизнь была одной из этих вещей. Он не может сказать точно, когда последний раз их свидание перешло к сладкому занятию любовью, обед завершался на простынях, а ночь полыхала страстью. В последнее время их секс превратился в рутину; их сонные разумы просто стимулируются мужскими гормонами, и часы на тумбочке продолжают тикать.  
_Обливаясь потом, он коснулся лбом лопатки Хару, когда его голова опустилась под собственным весом. Брюнет продолжал прижиматься к нему, выгнув спину в идеальный мостик и крепко вжавшись в разгорячённый пах Макото. Краем изумрудного глаза Макото мельком увидел отсвет часов; время поджимало, это заставляло его мышцы напрягаться, усилило накатывавший волнами оргазм._  
Он вонзался сжатыми пальцами в плоть Харуки, будучи слишком увлечённым этим автоматическим удовлетворением, чтобы уделить любовнику какое-то внимание. Хару не жаловался. Он был погружён в свой мир за опущенными веками, пока его рука неустанно работала над его собственным удовлетворением. Его спина всегда была обращена к Макото. Всегда.  
Стоны рассеивались в пространстве, и только звук скрипящей кровати говорил о зарождении нового дня, дня единения двух тел. Содрогнувшись в последний раз, плоть брюнета увлекла Макото внутрь, лишив его как семени, так и энергии. Два вздоха спустя Харука соскользнул, освобождая член своего любовника, оставляя его безжизненно свисать к простыням.  
— Вот, вытрись. Ты можешь опоздать на работу.  
Представляя сейчас голую, гладкую задницу Харуки, Макото винит себя в том, что так и не решился опоздать. В глубине души он знает, что уже не может долго играть в эту игру. Жизнь пойдёт дальше в любом случае. Ничто на Земле не проходит бесследно, но всё со временем изменяется. На самом деле, его безупречное отражение пошло трещинами два дня назад. Улучив минутку своего драгоценного часового перерыва, он бросился к ближайшему торговому центру за продуктами, чтобы случайно встретить Рей и Нагису, шумно выбиравших подарки для орды племянниц и племянников солнечного блондина.  
_— …и потом я ка-а-ак закричу: «Нет, не садитесь сюда!», но было уже поздно и сладкая задница Рея уже пропиталась яичным коктейлем!_  
— Ты думаешь это смешно, Нагиса? Ты вгоняешь меня в краску!  
— Ты был частью семьи Хацуки слишком долго, чтобы теперь краснеть, Рей. Кроме того, я уверен, что дети тоже приготовили что-нибудь эдакое к Рождеству.  
— Звучит как угроза. Но что поделать, я просто люблю маленьких негодников.  
— М-м-м, и они обожают своего дядюшку Баттерфляя… А что насчет тебя, Мако? Как вы там с Хару?  
Его губы инстинктивно дрогнули, чтобы ответить, но изо рта вырвалось лишь дыхание клубом тёплого пара в холодном воздухе. Его взгляд скользнул по их любопытным лицам, и он покачал головой, растянув уголки губ в горько-сладкой улыбке.  
— Не очень хорошо…  
В другой ситуации их синхронное моргание было бы милым, но не сейчас.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, Мако?  
— Кто-то из вас заболел, Макото?  
— Нет-нет, просто… Мне кажется, Хару больше не любит меня.  
— Что-о?  
— Невозможно. Это нелогично.  
— Я долго старался не замечать признаки этого. Я думал, в этом виновато отсутствие Рина или работы, но нет. Это я. Это полностью моя вина. Кому нужен робот вместо парня?  
— Мако…  
— Вчера вечером я вернулся из очередной командировки. Дома было более одиноко, чем на пустых улицах за окном. Я наивно надеялся… Может быть, потому что скоро наступит Рождество, что он сделает одолжение мне, поставит дерево, ведь у меня почти нет времени… Совсем нет… Господи, каким униженным я, должно быть, вам кажусь, вымаливая у Хару хоть каплю любви к себе… Всё не так уж важно… То есть, я пытался, но он просто пропадает в ванной, или готовит, или просто рисует... рисует часами и...  
Рука, оказавшаяся на его предплечье, останавливает этот бред.  
— Мако, я не могу понять всё, что там у вас случилось, но ты не должен так беспокоиться. Хару никогда не умел излагать свои мысли словами. Иногда он общается с помощью искусства.  
Когда рабочая смена Макото подходит к концу, небо похоже на вдову — чёрное как смола и рыдающее. Свет люминесцентных ламп отражается от тротуаров, поцелованных дождем, а пешеходы обходят коварные лужи, образовавшиеся там, где на асфальте трещины. На мгновение Макото замирает на месте, задумчиво глядя в конец улицы, пока бесчисленные капли стекают по его лицу и срываются на плащ. Художественный магазин стоит в другой стороне от его припаркованного автомобиля, и если он не бросится через барабанящий, как пули, ливень, то не успеет вовремя.  
Макото, стиснув зубы, ругается про себя.  
Час до полуночи, но его налитые свинцом ноги наконец-то доносят его до дома. На улице темно, словно вымазано углём, и до невозможности тихо. Бледно-голубые тени в их спальне обрисовывают уже заснувшего Хару. Больше не беспокоясь о нетронутых рождественских игрушках, уныло громоздящихся в углу, Макото тоже готовится уложить своё утомленное тело, когда дверь студии Хару, поцарапанная и щербатая, выкрашенная коричневым лаком, сдавленно скрипит. Пушистая преступница секунду смотрит на него жёлтыми, как луна, глазами, прежде чем начать тереться о его ноги.  
— Серьёзно, девочка, о чём мы договорились в прошлый раз? Ты не должна больше играть там.  
Он подходит к двери, в нерешительности опускает ладонь на медную ручку. Он не может отделаться от чувства, что оскверняет святилище, но угрюмый Хару над своими разбросанными инструментами — с таким его образом он не хочет иметь дел в Рождество. Поразмыслив ещё немного, он заходит.  
Бледный свет мерцает над его головой, разливая неземное сияние по всей продолговатой комнате. Макото довольно часто бывал здесь раньше, но сегодня вечером всё выглядит совсем иначе. Самое примечательное — большой мольберт с незаконченной картиной Харуки, а также куча кусков брезента и палитры, разбросанные вокруг. Вместе с тем на стене висят двенадцать одинаковых рамок, покрытых измазанными краской лоскутами. На висящей ближе всех раме кусок брезента сполз, свисая до пола, что так и манит Пебблс поиграть с ним. Макото осторожно прикасается к ткани, поддаваясь любопытству.  
На картине изображена заснеженная холмистая местность. Под искрящейся белизной, осевшей на ветвях, зелень остаётся яркой и тёплой, усиливая первозданную красоту природы. Это открытие приводит Макото в недоумение. Это так отличается от тех пейзажей, что обычно пишет Харука, но в то же время так реалистично, что Макото почти чувствует терпкий аромат хвои.  
Не задумываясь ни на секунду, он стягивает ткань со второй картины. От удивления его брови тотчас взлетают к тёмной чёлке; его охватывает странное ощущение дежа-вю: Макото может поклясться, что эта картина идентична предыдущей. Прекрасный еловый лес, снежная горная цепь на горизонте, ветки, наполовину скрытые в пыли — всё одинаково. За исключением интересной детали, справа внизу на холсте. Теперь там небольшая компания лесорубов, погрузивших среднего размера ель на прицеп их кадмиево-красного грузовика. Эта деталь ещё сильнее привлекает Макото, всё больше интригуя странным выбором темы.  
Когда Макото снимает покрывало с третьей картины, к его горлу подступает ком. Сюжет теперь совершенно иной. Но это не ошибка. Гостеприимная темнота, скрывающая обстановку, эти шторы, через которые просвечивает месяц, тусклые лучи, падающие на бледно-зелёный ковер — перед его взором предстаёт их собственная гостиная. Пустая и унылая, какой он её всегда видел.  
Не зная, чего ожидать дальше, Макото тратит пару мгновений, чтобы подготовиться, прежде чем взглянуть на четвёртую картину. Снова их гостиная. Только теперь всё освещено завораживающими огнями, и особый уют придаёт зелёная ель.  
_«Как подарок для меня. Только дерево...»_  
«Иногда он общается с помощью искусства.»  
Макото требуется совсем немного времени, чтобы понять замысел. Чтобы наконец увидеть. Открывая остальные полотна, он будто оказывается в череде сказочных историй. Одна за другой картины раскрывают свою атмосферу праздника, каждая по-своему, со своими волшебными яркими украшениями на каждом полотне и деревьях на них. Вверх ярусами поднимаются гирлянды на ветвях, переливающиеся игрушки, подарки наполняют малиновые носки, индейка исходит паром на праздничном столе. Каждая картина, словно пазл, дополняется каким-то атрибутом праздника. По одной картине на каждый день Рождества.  
По холодным щекам Макото солёными ручьями стекают слёзы, смешиваясь с дождевой водой, промочившей его воротник.  
Двенадцатая картина украшает стену перед ним, степень любви Хару отражается в её ещё влажных красках. Это одновременно больно и радостно. И этого слишком много.  
Макото падает на колени.  
Как он посмел хотя бы в глубине души усомниться в чувствах Хару? Этот подарок великолепнее, чем тот, который Макото считает заслуженным; это, безусловно, самое потрясающее и трогательное рождественское дерево, которое когда-либо видел брюнет.  
Как мог он быть слепым и не замечать его чистых эмоций? Без сомнения, это лучшая ель, которую Макото когда-либо видел. Даже если он не слышит причудливого перезвона маленьких колокольчиков. Даже без яркой звезды на верхушке.  
— Прости. Я не смог дописать её.  
Родной голос нарушает тишину позади него. И когда Макото поднимает взгляд когда-то блестящих, а сейчас покрасневших и тусклых глаз, настолько ничтожный и сдавшийся, Харука произносит, заикаясь:  
— Звезда ... я ... у меня кончилась краска. Мне так...  
Его фраза обрывается, когда обветренная рука достает из кармана плаща два тюбика цвета жёлтого кадмия.  
— Нет. Не закончил.  
Всего в два шага Хару преодолевает расстояние до Макото и обхватывает его взъерошенную голову руками, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы цвета медового пива, мокрых от дождя. Всё ещё стоя на коленях, Макото крепко вцепляется в рубашку своего любимого, позволяя слезам впитываться в грубую ткань и смывать годы сомнений и уныния, державших их сердца в плену. И когда полночная мгла незаметно окутывает их, идеал, который когда-то молодой Харука описал словами, наконец обретает своё истинное значение в лице Макото.  
_— Не краски делают мои картины живыми, а моя любовь._

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Если кому интересно, кличка кошки Пебблс (от англ. Pebbles) переводится как «галька», «камушек».


End file.
